New World Academy
by Princess Furret
Summary: Luffy is a new girl at New World Academy, a grand school in Pirata that teaches you how to control magic and to be a knight. Her goal is to go to Raftel, a large competition like her older brother Ace did. AU fem!Luffy. Canon Pairings eventually: ZoLu and UsoNa.


Hello everyone, this is xXBorn-A-PirateXx. I am back and under a new name, Princess Furret. I apologize for my great leave of absence, I have had several people message me about that. Well I went through a bad rut with my writings, lost a lot of interest and moved on. I have decided not to write OC fanfictions anymore so I am now focusing on some canon. I am back with a new story called New World Academy. It's a One Piece AU fic with female Luffy, magic, fighting, some romance and fluff. I am planning one other fanfiction that I hope to get off the ground as well. I hope you enjoy this new story and hopefully I haven't gotten too rusty in my fanfiction works.

* * *

_New World Academy_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to New World Academy**

New World Academy, a large academy placed in the center of Grandline City, capital of Pirata. Pirata is a large country, taking up half the land of the Continent: New Land. Its eastern border is along Red Line River and on the opposite banks, the country of Armada. Pirata is governed under the law of morals. Whatever the king sees as against morals is greatly looked down upon. The King is the strongest man in the country, Gol D. Roger, chairman of New World Academy.

New World Academy itself is built out of wood, painted white and stands as the tallest building in the country. There are two towers and several school buildings, a coliseum and many training grounds. Here, children from ages fifteen and up, train to become witches, wizards and soldiers. Many teachers here are former witches, wizards and soldiers who have either retired or decided to have an easy life. This is the place, where the strongest are breed, in hopes of making it to, Raftel.

(*A*)

Birds chirp in the air, squawking and calling at each other. The clock tower chimes, seven times for seven in the morning. Two birds fly down and perch themselves on an open windowsill. Just below the window sleep a young girl with a blanket covering her head. Spikes of black hair stick out from under the red comforter as she moves in her sleep. The birds chirp at each other and the girl looks up, sleep written all over her face.

Her eyes squinted as she looked out the open window, at the brick houses across the streets. Many of the houses in this area look the same. They are all attached with a few windows to each individual home. Some had small terraces attached to them that tended to be covered in plants. The girl's home had a small terrace as well though this was where she tended to put her laundry rather than plants she could never take care of.

Soon the girl sat up and scratched her messy black hair that was layered with a bit of wave. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before pushing back to the covers and getting out of her bed. She stumbled slightly to the light switch and flicked it. A shell shaped light on her ceiling turned on, illuminating the room with a yellow tinge. The room was not the best kept with clothing and toys on the floor. The only things that seemed to be kept with care were a straw hat, a broom and a few maps that were taped to the wall. Everything else had been carelessly tossed to the side like it was nothing.

The girl grabbed the straw hat and placed it on her head, not bothering with combing and taming her ridiculous locks. Next she took off her PJs and pulled on a dark pair of pumpkin shorts and a t-shirt of the same color. She grabbed a red sash and tied it around her waist, making the shorts and shirt look like a single outfit. Quickly the girl grabbed her broom and ran out the room, barely flicking the light off. She bolted down the hall and into kitchen. The girl put the broom on the table where a bag was already placed. She looked around for food but found none. To her this was a bit strange since her older brother tended to prepare things for her, and today was a very special day. He had gotten her bag read, but she saw no food. What was she supposed to do without food?

Searching a bit more (looking through the fridge, cabinets and even under the table), the girl finally found a note attached to the fridge addressed to her:

_Dear, Luffy_

_Sorry about the lack of food, got a last minute call from Pops and I had to go down to my section. Make some toast or something. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so just order take-out. I don't want you blowing up the house because you can't cook. Sorry I can't make it to your orientation but work is work. I'll make sure I'm there for your graduation, you can be sure of that._

_- Ace_

A small pout grew on the girl's (Luffy's) face. But she soon smiled and tucked the note into her pocket. She found the bread and put it in the toaster. She tried to remember how high to put the toast in and just flicked it to a random number. A minute later, the toast came out brown and Luffy huffed in triumph. "I told Ace-nii I can cook." She exclaimed happily. She took a bite out of the bread and instantly wished she had meat.

Finishing up the food to the last crumb, Luffy glanced at the digital clock on the stove and saw that it read 7:30. She jumped up quickly, knocking over her chair and grabbed her things, bolting out of the house with the door slamming behind her. "I'm gonna be late!" she shouted as she ran down the cobblestone walk way. Many people moved out of her way quickly as she ran straight down, ignoring everything in her path.

Several minutes later, Luffy was inside the gates of New World Academy, barely making it before they were closed. She looked around, confused where to go. There were several students here, all wearing similar outfits of the same color. Like Luffy, many held brooms and wore hats though the ones they wore were more pointed and matching of the clothing. Many of the kids were grouping up and going into the building but Luffy couldn't figure out where she was meant to go.

She wandered for a bit and saw a boy, seemingly walking with high confidence, all by himself. She smiled and walked up to him, grabbing her by his shoulder. The boy flinched and jumped away from her. He was slightly taller with curly black hair, tanned skin, full lips and a long nose. He wore overalls in the same dark color with a brown checkered bandanna on his head. He didn't carry a broom like Luffy did, but instead had a green slingshot in his pocket.

"W-what is it?" the boy asked, mumbling and stuttering over his words. The smaller girl had very much surprised him.

"I'm Luffy!" the girl said with a large grin that made the boy smile. "Do you know where we go?"

The boy looked at her and noticed a small brass pin over her left breast, showing that she was a first year like him. "Uh, yeah, the orientation is this way, follow me." The boy said smiling and pointing in the direction a lot of kids were going. "I'm Usopp."

"Thanks, Usopp." Luffy said. She followed him as they made their way through a river of people.

"So are you training to be a witch?" Usopp asked. "I'm training to be a soldier, a brave warrior!"

Luffy looked at Usopp impressed before speaking. "I'm training to be both a witch and a soldier." She explained. "Just like my big brother."

Usopp looked at her in disbelief and scoffed. "Well don't worry because Captain Usopp-sama will make sure you don't get hurt."

Luffy pouted and booed the boy before poking him in the side. "I bet I'm stronger than you." She challenged. "I fought against my brother since we were little!"

"And where is your big brother?" Usopp asked, still not believing the seemingly harmless girl could do much. She was shorter than Usopp and had a baby face with large brown eyes that looked just so innocent. Her body also looked soft with small hands and not many curves and features.

"He graduated last year." Luffy said. "And went to work for an Emperor."

"Well it's a good thing that he is gone." Usopp said cockily. "Then he wouldn't have to face me!"

Luffy laughed. "You're an idiot." She said bluntly. "There is no way you can beat Ace-nii."

Luffy walked ahead and left Usopp a bit down from hearing the girl reject his high and mighty attitude. He soon followed her into a large area. Several other kids their age were in the building as well. The building was white with tall walls and on the inside; it had an open ceiling and several seats. A few of the seats were filled but the majority, were empty. The students all gathered in what seemed to be a playing field or court. Many looked around, wondering why they were there. Usopp looked up a large screen and Luffy followed suit.

After a few minutes, a man appeared on the screen. His appearance silenced many of the people. Luffy watched him with a serious face. Only the man's shoulders up were showing. He had scruffy black hair and a curled mustache that came from his nose. A large grin appeared on his face but his eyes were dark, making it hard to see exactly who he was.

"My name is Gol D. Roger." The man boomed through a speaker. "The chairman and king of this school and country. I welcome all of you to New World Academy. My only rule is to try and live to graduation. Good bye."

The screen went blank again and many of the students talked to themselves. Several complained about the speech while others wanted to know what to do. Luffy giggled slightly at the king's antics though Usopp was not that impressed. "I know he's really strong, but what does he mean try and live?" he asked.

"I guess this school is going to be fun." Luffy suggested.

"Getting killed is not fun." Usopp sighed.

Several minutes later, a beautiful young woman with black hair and blue eyes hushed the students and lead them to their classes. Luffy was to go to a magic course and Usopp to a training grounds. They would meet up again later for a fighting course in the afternoon. Luffy waved good bye to her new friend and followed some girls going to the same class as her. She gripped her broom and looked out a glassless window in the hall she was in. She smiled and took a deep breath, not for nervousness but for excitement and hurried to her first class.

Luffy's first magic class was not exactly how she had expected it. A woman by the name of Shaki was teaching them. She was young in appearance with black hair and eyes with a cigarette in her hand. She smiled at them but Luffy could feel the pressure she released. The woman told them to write down any magic they specialized in. Luffy wrote down her favorite spell and had passed the paper up. What wasn't expected by anyone in the class was that Shaki was going to make them perform right in front of the whole class.

The first girl had said she specialized in making flowers appear. When she walked down to the platform, her face was beat red and she tried her best to make a single flower appear. After several minutes, a few drops of water, the shape of seeds, appeared on the platform. With much laughter around, Shaki sent the girl back to her seat. There were several successful people who had not lied about their powers. Several created towers of water and clouds. When it came to Luffy, Shaki almost seemed amused at her magic.

Luffy bounded down the steps to the platform and hopped on it. She turned to the class and clapped her hands together. "Gomu Gomu no Mi!" she shouted, making a red magical circle appear in front of her. When it disappeared, Luffy grabbed her cheeks and pulled them apart, much farther than any normal cheeks should go. Many of the kids clapped while others seemed grossed out by her magic.

"Fruit Magic is a rare thing." Shaki told the class. "There are many people in this world with it, but being able to gain it is the difficult part." She placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Since you have a Fruit Magic, I'm going to send you to a different class." She told the girl. "That teacher can teach you better than I can."

Shaki wrote a note with a class number on a piece of paper and sent Luffy on her way. When Luffy exited the room, she saw other kids in the halls, some with papers in their hands as well. After a few minutes of searching, Luffy came to the room that Shaki had told her to go to. Without knocking, Luffy walked in to be greeted by the pretty woman from earlier at the orientation. She smiled at Luffy and gestured to the many open seats.

"My name is Nico Robin." She told them all after several minutes of waiting. After the waiting, only a small handful was in the class. "I will be teaching you how to control your Fruit Magic.

"Many of you may know the properties of Fruit Magic. There is only one person who can control the magic at a time in the world. The spells required to control and learn a fruit magic can be found in almost any book, however, only a few can either read it, or learn the magic. Once someone has learned the magic, it disappears from all books until the user dies." Robin stopped and looked at them. "Nearly half of the people in this world can control magic, or control the substance of water. Though this is more inept for Merfolk, humans and even animals can learn it. However, once you have learned a Fruit Magic, you can no longer control the water property or be able to swim in. The only other magic that can be learned is the magic of flight."

For the rest of the morning, Robin taught them the basics of Fruit magic and what all they could do. Luffy attempted to stay awake but soon had fallen asleep in the class from all the lessons. She had never figured that a magic class would involve so many words! By the time it was time for lunch, Luffy was well rested but very much uninformed about her new class.

After the bell from lunch rang, Luffy rushed out of the classroom and towards the cafeteria, the one place in the school she memorized. She whizzed past several students of different grades, knocking over several including a girl with bright orange hair. Not even bothering to apologize, Luffy shoved the doors open to the cafeteria and ran inside. She quickly got in line for food, grabbing a small ceramic tray in the process. Going through the line, she called out many of the foods and brought them to the cashier. She pulled out a small card that her brother gave to her and swiped it.

Luffy turned to the tables in the cafeteria and realized that she had no place to sit. She glanced around but could not see anyone she knew. During her class, she had fallen asleep and not caught the names of her fellow classmates. She glanced around a few times for any random spot. Not seeing one, Luffy walked through the aisles of tables, searching for one. After a few minutes, someone tugged at her pants and she looked down to see Usopp. The long nosed boy smiled at her and told her to sit next to him, a gesture Luffy happily did.

Luffy sat next to him and happily dug into the pile of food on her tray. Usopp stared at the amount and then at the girl who seemed to have no issues in stuffing it down. "You are gonna get fat." He said, poking her stomach.

Luffy looked at him, a fork hanging out of her mouth and food all around it. "No I won't." she said, not bothering to swallow the substances in her mouth. "I don't get fat."

"So many girls would hate you for hearing that." Usopp commented with a small laugh. "How was magic class?"

"I don't know." Luffy stated bluntly. She took another large bite.

"How do you not know?" Usopp asked. He took a bite from his own tray, admitting that the food was actually quite good.

"I fell asleep." Luffy said. "The teacher only lectured."

"You are really a stupid girl aren't you?" Usopp half heartedly smiled. He glanced at her food, noticing most of it was gone.

"I'm not stupid!" Luffy protested. She quickly finished off the last of her food and glanced at Usopp's mostly filled plate. "I just don't like listening to people talk."

Usopp took another bite of his pasta and chewed on it thinking. "You are never gonna pass if you keep that up." He told her. He looked down to get more food and saw his tray empty. He picked it up and looked for the rest of the food. He then glanced at Luffy who was chewing. She smiled and a vein popped in Usopp's face. "That was my food!"

Luffy laughed and swallowed the rest. "Too slow." She joked. The long-nosed boy sighed and sunk in his chair in defeat.

When the lunch bell rang, the two teens stood up; Usopp was still a bit hungry while Luffy patted her stomach in joy. They walked out together, Luffy following Usopp as he led them to a practice field for their afternoon fighting lessons. The two laughed and joked with each other as they walked out onto a large field.

The field was over thirty meters long and wide with lush green grass for bedding. There were no stands or seats anywhere, just an open field with a good fifty to one hundred teens. Some of the teens were clearly older than Usopp and Luffy. This fact made Usopp a bit nervous.

"I thought there were no mixed classes." He whispered to Luffy. "Didn't they say that at orientation?"

"I don't know." Luffy said. "I fell asleep there too."

Usopp wanted to smack the girl for sleeping again but an adult man walked up to them. Luffy never caught his name, she only knew that he was tall, missing an eye and covered in scars. He told the brass and silver class to separate and go to different sides. Luffy followed Usopp to their side. The teen boy was mumbling something about fighting people older than him. Luffy ignored him and glanced over the groups.

The brass class was pretty much all boys; Luffy really didn't see any other girls while the silver class was nothing but men. There was one guy in the front of silver class that really caught Luffy's eye. This was because of his short, buzz cut green hair. He was tall and tanned with black pants and three swords. The much thinner man with blond hair next to him waved at Luffy with a small heart in his eye. Luffy waved back with a giant grin and the man seemed to nearly faint.

"Listen up." The teacher shouted. "Silver and Brass will be combined because it's faster it figure out who can become a knight and who is staying a baby this way. Each brass kid will be facing a silver kid in a fight. If you live, congrats you can go home."

Several of the brass shuffled where they stood. Many of the silver class laughed and sized off which of the lower class they would fight. Many eyed Luffy and her tiny frame, seeing her as easy prey being a girl. While the silver class sized them up, the teacher got the brass to stop whining. He called two names forward and the two students walked up to him. The teacher gave them the simple order 'fight' and they started to fight.

The silver class teen was obviously stronger and more prepared then the brass. The young boy had lost before the fight even began. He had no weapon, was obviously not trained in hand to hand and was not expecting dirty tricks. The silver class teen on the other hand had a dagger, good foot work and threw dirt in the brass kid's face. The fight ended quickly with the teacher stopping the silver teen right before killing the brass kid.

"No killing today boys." He told the older class. "Give them a chance to at least learn." This made some of the kids laugh. After the teacher shut them up, he continued to call people.

Usopp was called soon along with the green haired swordsman whose name was Zoro. Luffy grinned and slapped her friend on the back, wishing him good luck in his fight. Usopp was obviously terrified. Zoro on the other hand seemed unimpressed; confident that he could win. He glanced down at Usopp with sharp, small eyes that seemed to constantly glare. This look at Usopp quaking before the teacher even said to fight.

"You can do it Usopp!" Luffy cheered and gave her friend a thumbs up. The boy turned to her slowly and gave her a shaking one of his own.

The teacher shouted 'fight' and Zoro shot forward with a punch, not bothering to take out a sword. Usopp flinched and fell backwards, onto his butt. Zoro stared down at him and even through his fear; Usopp took out his slingshot and prepared ammo, aiming for Zoro's face.

"Enough." The teacher said. He grabbed Usopp by the upper arm and lifted him to his feet with each. "You are the first to pass today. You fought back, good job." He patted Usopp on the back and sent him back to Luffy.

Luffy grinned and did the same, seeing the smile on her friend's face. Soon tears began to fall from his eyes and his knees gave out. "That guy is scary." Usopp said trembling. "That was like a demon."

"I think he seems interesting." Luffy said, grinning at Zoro who was standing next to the blond again. "My instinct says he's a good guy."

After an hour, Luffy was finally called up for her fight. She bounded out into the field happily. A much larger man with an axe walked up to face her. He was over twice Luffy's height, large with muscle and scars to show battle. Compared to him, the little scar under Luffy's eye looked like nothing. The teacher shouted fight and the man swung his axe straight down. Luffy jumped to the side and continued to watch the man's face with little interest in his weapon. The man brought it up again and tried to swing in a way that would have cut Luffy straight in half had she not jumped up.

Luffy landed on his arm and ran up it. She jumped away as he attempted to grab her and planted her knee straight into his face. The man stumbled but didn't fall as Luffy landed on the other side of him. He swung backwards, a bit blinding from a bleeding nose. Luffy grabbed his wrist with both hands and dug her feet into the ground. The earth cracked a bit as she picked up the man and threw him over her shoulder, head first into the dirt.

Everyone stared in silence as Luffy began to dust off her pants. "I win." She said happily, grin on her face. She bounded over to Usopp who was still kneeling on the ground. Some of the silver class began to check on the man, confirming he was out cold. "I told you I was strong." Luffy told Usopp. The boy simply nodded.

Zoro looked at Luffy with interest. So far she was the only one to have beaten a silver class and she did it with ease. She was strong and very interesting to him. The blond next to him caught his staring and elbowed him. "Oi, Marimo." He sneered, calling Zoro by his detestable nickname. "Why are you eyeing the cute Luffy-chan?"

"Why are you giving her a nickname when she doesn't even know you, huh, ero-cook?" Zoro snapped back, though his eyes didn't leave Luffy who continued to converse with the long nosed boy.

"You find her interesting." The blond accused. "You never find girl's interesting. You just insult them."

"This one is strong." Zoro grinned. "I want to know how strong."

The blond shook his head and looked at the sky. Several birds flew over head, blocking out the sun shortly. "Going to be a fun year." He said. Zoro scoffed next to him.

"I just have a feeling, that there are going to be a lot of different people." Zoro said.

* * *

The first chapter was shorter than usual and a bit awkward, I apologize. Also, a little note to all of you: Luffy and Usopp are 15 while Sanji and Zoro are 17. I changed around their ages a bit to fit the storyline. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not know when a second one will come out. Until then, this has been Princess Furret.


End file.
